Imagination
Imagination is a key aspect of LEGO Universe. The term had two definitions, depending on the perspective. 'In-Game' Imagination is a meter which every player possesses after completing a mission for Bob on the Venture Explorer. Imagination has the following uses: *[[Quick Builds|'Quick Builds']] - Imagination is required to complete most Quick Builds. *'Abilities' - Many abilities cost some Imagination to use. *'Weapons' - Some weapons e.g. Flintlocks, use imagination as ammunition. *'Taming Pets' - Pets have various imagination costs to tame them. *'Using Pets' - Releasing pets from the player's backpack slowly drains imagination. *Spinjitzu - Using any of the five types of Spinjitzu gradually depletes imagination. Imagination can be replenished fairly easily. There are free-floating power-ups dropped by most enemies and by smashables (such as barriers and crates). These often have little numbers by them, telling players how much they'll recharge players for. There are also other ways to find these power-ups, or to recharge the meter directly: *[[Smashables|'Smashables']] - Random models throughout the LEGO Universe that players can smash to pick up drops, including imagination. *[[Quick Builds|'Quick Builds']] - Some Quick Builds will drop imagination, and will continue to act as a 'fountain' of power-ups, such as the Statue Quick-Build found next to Rad Eccles in Brick Annex. *'Smashing Enemies' - Most enemies will drop Imagination Power-ups, but some provide them more often than others. For instance, a Stromling Admiral is more likely than a Stromling Pirate to drop power-ups. *[[Consumables|'Consumables']] - Some consumables such as the Notion Potion and Thunder-Storm will replenish a player's Imagination for a stated amount. *'Abilities' - Some abilities will restore some Imagination when used. For instance, Paradox faction members can replenish their imagination (After the Nexus Tower update no health is taken when ability is used). Imagination can only be stored to a certain limit, however. To continue gathering imagination, players will need to increase storage. There are numerous ways to do this too: *[[Imagination Brick|'Imagination Bricks']] - On every world except the Venture Explorer, Return to the Venture Explorer, Club Station Alpha, Starbase 3001, the Ninjago Monastery , LUP worlds and properties, there is one blue Imagination Brick in a hard-to-reach area. For instance, there is one of these in the Red Blocks Concert area. These typically require puzzle-solving, such as using the right selection of Quick Builds. *'Consumables' - Some consumables, such as the Bag of Glitter, will temporarily increase a player's maximum Imagination. *'Equipment' - Many pieces of equipment will increase Imagination storage. Typically, shirts and pants will have imagination boosts tied to them. Faction Gear, however, generally provides much greater boosts to Imagination storage. *'Missions' - Some missions and achievements provide additional points of Imagination storage. *'Faction Upgrades' - By acquiring the different specialties for a player's faction, the player will earn extra achievements which can ultimately raise the player's imagination storage. Missions & Achievements The following missions and achievements reward players with one additional imagination storage each. The one exception is Your Creative Spark which is the second mission players complete and grants players' first 6 imagination storage. 'Story' Imagination is the mythical element at the very foundation of LEGO Universe. In the beginning, the Universe was a place where Imagination flowed freely. Then one day, these ideas formed into bricks. The bricks joined together, and the Universe became a hive of building activity. Eventually, bricks came together to form creatures. The mythical First Builders are credited as being the first beings to experiment with Pure Imagination. Legend had it that the source of Pure Imagination, the Imagination Nexus, had the power to take any idea and transform it into a reality. Imagination forms the bedrock of Minifigure civilization, making their fantastical buildings and vehicles possible. As a substance, it has apparent uses as a power source. This is supported by the fact that the Venture Explorer's engines apparently run on Imagination, as can be deduced from one of the Ship's Logs. Imagination serves as the equivalent to other universal sources of power, such as Magic in Fantasy games or The Force in Star Wars. Imagination could also be considered as a fundamental force that only works in the LEGO Universe. Imagination Spinjitzu To combat the Skulkin on Crux Prime, Neido invented Imagination Spinjitzu. After completing The Legend of Ninjago, players will receive a Double-Bladed Spinjitzu Dagger from Neido, which allows them to use Imagination Spinjitzu. After completing more missions for Neido, he will give players an Imagination Spinjitzu Hood, Shirt, and Pants. These can later be purchased from Sakura Moonstone or Honor Accolade. Sensei Wu also appears to have a connection to Imagination Spinjitzu. After completing In the Hood, players recieve Wu's Imagination Staff, which has the same damage combo as Neido's double-bladed dagger. Gallery Imagination orb 2.png|Alternate rendering Youcannowstoreimagination.jpg|A player obtaining their imagination 64186b8c715a01b84826a60c3d84b541.jpg|A player using imagination to tame a pet. CollectImagination.png|Part of the imagination tutorial at the start of the game. Category:Gameplay Category:Stat